Mutant rise
by ATOMIKCRO55
Summary: Follow Jack from humble beginnings as a wasteland slave to its hero and defeat an evil army of new and improved super mutants in my first fanfic caution one sitting


"Mutant rise"  
His future seemed bleak, what with his parents either dead or in slavery also. The boy of but 6 years old had been kidnaped and thrown into slavery. He didn't remember his name after they beat it out of him, now they referred to him solely as was given and kept by a slaver lieutenant named Donny.

Two years later "Allright runt time to get up" Donny yeld "As per your usual routine you can start working in the yard with the other children" He continued

Runt got up and dusted off his dirty ragged slave "uniform" as he meekly looked about his pitiful room which was nothing more than a dirty closet with a bent and broken cot and his only remaining possession the vault tec boblehead he called pip. pip was as broken and battered as he was what with sitting in some junk pile for 200 years. After a breakfast of nothing and water it was time for runt to enter the yard, the yard was a fenced in junkyard that slavers forced kids to scavenge through.  
As runt left he spotted his least favorite person. Reaper. Reaper was a hulking man standing a 6 foot 5, he wore a usual raider outfit consisting of scrap and cloth with decorations of bones with the skull of a long dead mutant making his face was a patchwork of dead skin and meat as reaper was a runt could hurry and leave Reaper walked into his path.

"Why in such a hurry lil'shit" Reaper hacked out "I'm late for work in the yard and i don't want another beating sir" runt quickly lied "Oh in that case I'll be the one to give it to you" Reaper chuckled as he pulled his trademark homemade club out.  
Before he could swing Donny intervened.

"Reaper stop!" Donny yeld "Hes my slave and I will deal with him."  
"You got lucky this time lil'shit" Reaper weased before walking off.  
"Th-Thank you sir" runt forced out "No prob kid and please refer to me as Donny not sir." Donny calmly said "oh-ok D-Donny."  
"my pleasure now run along to the yard." Donny said.  
"Thanks Sir!" runt yelled as he ran off to the yard

"Runt where have you been!" Yelled Beele, a rather nice slaver that thanks to her natural motherly love, got put on permanent guard duty for the kids

She was of slender build and very petite at the age of 21 she wasn't much taller than most 16 year olds. she wore a tight fitting robco jumpsuit armored with simple leather and wielded a simple police baton that was covered in rust from never being used,ever they found it on the shelf new.

"Sorry i ran into Reaper and he.." runt began "Reaper!" "oh how dare he threaten my children!" Beele growled "sigh. He will never learn." She continued after a few seconds "Well lets get to work"

A few hours later

"OH K kids work times over!" Beele yeld into the yard.

several shouts and cheers rang out.  
As runt made his way back to Donny's shack he bumped into Reaper

"hehehe Well if isnt my favorite little bastard if i remember correctly i still owe you a beating from earlier" Reaper said as he pulled out his club "gulp" runt said as Reaper cracked him in the stomach with the club. As runt dropped to the ground he could hear the air coming of the club as it swung towards his head but the blow never came. as he looked up he saw a man in a blue and yellow jumpsuit knuckles white from holding back Reapers club.

"You will not hurt this boy" The man said "And who are you to tell me what to do dipshit" Reaper growled "YOUR KILLER!" the man shouted as he pulled Reapers club from his hand and followed the smooth action by breaking it over Reapers grotesque skull with a sickening crack. Reaper lay dead at runts feat and the man simply left.

"Thats quite the tale" Donny said "Bu-but its true Donny i didn't kill Reaper." runt whimpered "Hey i fully believe you but some other slavers are telling stories about how a kid put down Reaper." Donny said "and i'm one of them kid" Came Beeles Voices from behind the pair "Beele you got to believe that i did not kill Reaper"  
"i know but this is gaining you respect with the other slavers." Beele said "really!" runt Screamed Slaver respect was a hard thing to come by

years latter

"happy tenth birthday Runt" Donny said happily "thanks Donny i really appreciate it."

BOOM

"What and the fuck was That!" Donny yeld as he grabbed his assault rifle and was out the door of the shack only to run right back in with a an expression runt had never seen on him before

"OH shit the compounds under attack" Donny yeld "runt come with me and grab your stuff(stuff being pip) And follow me out back."

As runt ran out the back Donny grabbed his slave collar and turned it off

"runt listen to me you're free now so run or the slavers will kill you. I have to stay here and hold the runt ran away he turned to see his owner turned to ash as a man clad in steele armor turns his way. He ran for days and days until sleep deprivation and hunger took him.  
Runt woke up days later in a burned out building being tended to by raiders of all people.

"well hell you're awake" said the elderly raider "where am i?" runt rasped out "you in my clinic kid" the overly friendly black raider said "shucks i don't know yer name kid mind tellen me" the raider said "its its runt" runt replied "Runt!" the raider hollered "that aint a name! you look more like a hugo to me" he continued "Hugo? i what kind of name is that?"  
"A damn Good one kid"  
" but what's your name" Hugo no longer runt said "me? well folks call me cript so thats ma name" The raider said "Cript what kind of name is that!"  
"A damn good one now come on i wanna show you to Bood"  
"Bood?"  
"yep hesa are leader a rather kind fellow."  
A few moments later "So you're the corpse Cripts been playing with" Bood said Bood was a man of at least 200 pounds with darkly tanned skin with a scard yet kind old face. he wore a set of metal armor painted in different colors and sitting next to him was a m1 garand with the stock wrapped in duct tape and appeared to have some kind of modification.

6 years later Hugo looked out at the horizon looking for something to kill

"jeeze kid get some rest" the other raider on duty with him said" your shift ended like and hour ago so go get some sleep."  
"No way last time i just left that wastlander asshole killed two of our guys."  
"who cares kid go to bed"  
"fine"

BOOM

"oh shit" hugo thought to himself as he woke to gunfire.

BOOM BOOM yells filled the air as hugo was overwhelmed with fear. regulators and mercenaries swarmed the building, amongst them was regulator lieutenant Kell Armstrong aka The lone Wanderer. As Hugo put on his armor and grabbed his trusty chinese pistol. as he ran out the door he bumped into none other than the aforementioned kell. She was his age and of perfect sleek shape with a perfectly formed rack she made quite the name for herself after being sent into the wasteland by the overseer of vault 101

"ah what the hell!" Kell yelled "wait i know you they call you hugo" she said "i thought you would be older"  
In reply hugo spit on her duster "oh well i usually don't kill kids but i can deal" she said as she pulled her laser pistol with the words spirit of 101 carved on the side

luckily Cript saved the day by tackling kell to the Hugo stood up He saw Cript fall lifeless to the floor as Kell stood back up.

"NO!" Hugo screeched "YOU BITCH!" as the words flew from his mouth he slugged Her upside the head and proceeded to beat her until he felt a bullet pass through his back. as he was pushed off of her he saw Kell toss His pistol away. As she stood he grabbed her foot and tripped her and ran regrouped with a few other raiders and together they fled into the wasteland but one by one they were picked off by pursuing regulators including a none too happy Kell. after a few days of on off fighting it was down to kell and hugo. Every shot he took every grenade he tossed she wouldn't die and he knew he couldn't beat here so he led her to the top of an overpass to get the jump on her she shot him at point blank range with an assault rifle knocking him over the side of the overpass and into the potomac.

After washing up on land Hugo was found by passing caravanners who led him to megaton and gave him new clothes as well as tending to his wounds.

"Howdy stranger names Lucas simms and i'm the sheriff of Megaton" Simms said "Hey i was told you could help me out?" Hugo said "I'm sure i could if you told me your name and what kind of help you needed" Simms Replied "Mostly a place to sleep and a job." Hugo replied "well there's always open beds at the common house up the ramp and as for a job those are easier to get with names."  
"Oh sorry Sheriff names... Jack."  
"Jack, nice name for a nice kid. alright follow me and we will get you a place to sleep and a job... Jack." Lucas replied with an air of doubt He had pulled the name from a comic he once read about and ancient warrior named jack who was trying to slay an evil spirit and save the world. Fitting.

Three years later Jack awoke on his bed in the megaton common house to the sound of confesor cromwell praying to the radioactive bomb in the center of town which if one were to listen closely could hear it ticking.  
"sigh It never changes around here." Jack mumbled to himself as he set out for Moriarty's saloon for a drink and some food before it was time to head to Moira's for the day.  
several minutes later Creeeeeeeeeeeak

"Damn that door" Rasped Gob the ghoul behind the bar "Sorry bout that Gob" Jack said "its fine. So what can i get yeah Jacky" "oh the usual" Jack Replied "here"

Gob slid a cram box across the counter along with an ice cold Nuka cola

"the breakfast of champs champ." Gob said "Thanks Gob."

After breakfast was over it was time for jack walked into Moiras he saw an old .

"hey jack i got a job for you right after i'm done with Kell here ok sweety?" Moira happily said.  
"sure Moira."  
"hmm you look familiar to me what did you say your name was?" Kell asked much to jack's displeasure.  
"its Jack and no before you ask we have never slept together and i have never met you before." he lide "WHAT no no no that's not what i meant!"  
"Eh still if you want to hook up."  
"NO! i mean no. i'll be going now." Kell said her face turning really red.  
"So what was that job you had for me?"

Hours later

"Finally off work" Jack mumbled as he walked towards The saloon for drinks.  
CRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAKKK.

"GOD DAMN i swear that door only creaks when you come in Jacky."  
"sorry Gob and if you're wondering i will have a Brahmin burger and a bottle of jake juice."  
"Damn now the mole rats out of the bag that we got a new shipment in." Gob Groaned "ehem"  
"Sorry your order will be ready as soon as Bobby cooks it"  
"its Butch you flesh sack and its not my fault that stupid raider killed my gang."  
"yea butch how did the story go."  
"Piss off"  
with that butch headed back to the kitchen to cook up Jacks Burger.

"Care to but a lady a drink"  
"ahhh!" jack yeld as he fell of his bar stool "What the hell"  
"Sorry bout that" Kell said realizing who it was Jack kept calm.  
"its fine and i'm guessing you decided to take me up on my offer?" jack said slyly "Maybe but only if you play your cards right...Jacky."  
"uuuhhh Damn it Gob"  
"What ?" Gob mumbled "nevermind"  
After a few minutes of talking and drinking Butch brought two Brahmin Burgers

"one for you and one for your lady" Butch Said "oh you ordered me my favorite thanks Jacky"  
"i didnt... oh yeah i did and please Its JACK."  
"whatever... Jacky"  
"sigh"  
The next morning "Yawn" "ugh what happened last night" jack Mumbled holding his head from the splitting headache only to see a more... pressing matter. Kell sat across the bed from him covering herself with the blanket from the bed with one hand and aiming her 45 auto pistol at his forehead.  
"well good morning to you to scream queen." Jack said with a smirk "Shut up wasterle." Kell said with a snarl "what wasn't i good. buying you dinner and drinks before giving you a nite of pleasure"  
"I finally remembered where i recognised you from"  
"Oh yeah where's that"  
"Your that scum raider who fell into the potomac"  
"Am i Really? how about telling me what all added up to that little realization?."  
"I guess you deserve to know before you die" Kell began "first your face seemed familiar seeing as it was burned into my mind after seeing it 24/7 through my scope,then there was the scar on your chest and back..."  
"huh didn't think you got a good look at my back and chest even though i got a good look at yours"  
"shut up! as i was saying then dead give away was your movement."  
"My... Move ment?" Jack Stuttered "WAIT! do you mean"  
"during sex? yes thats what i mean."  
"oh shit you are crazy bitch!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM

"what was that!" Screamed Kell "oh no. no No NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jack had gone through this twice now and it felt like this one was caused by the woman across from they jumped out of the bed and got dress while shooting daggers at each other. On their way out of the saloon another explosion shook the building.

"and Where do you love birds think yer goin." came the voice of everyone's favorite irishmen Colin Moriarty "Colin what's going on out there?"  
"from the sounds i would say either mutants or the four horsemen of the apocalypse have come a nokin again" He said sarcastically

with that the three along with gob and nova armed with nothing ran out the door to the walk way only to see that greenskinned monstrosities were running through the gate and leading the charge against them was Lucas Simms followed by Butch, the stahls, Jericho, and strangely enough confesor cromwell and all his followers all had pistols and rifles and pretty decent armor and it seemed the people of megaton were going to win until several locations in the city walls exploded revealing even more mutants but these ones simply grabbed and took citizens instead of killing them.

"I'm not giving this life up not now" jack mumbled before running to moira's to get the new toy she had been building special weapon.

"well we better follow the lad" moriarty said to the others "damnit we're not gonna beat em" yelled an injured lucas Simms "quite fussin and lemme patch you up sherif" yelled a very angry doc Church "Uh guys we have a problem. the muties are starting to snatch people and our ranks are starting to thin a little too much." butch whined "oh shit look out" came a scream from a random citizen "ha ha Master promote me for this" yell a mutant "No he won't!" came and all too familiar voice "wha!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrt "oh noes!"  
grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt "i cant fukin beleave it someone actualy got that scrap pile moira called a super weapon to work" yeld Lucas Damn strait Lucas!" yeld jack over the roar of the V.R.G. 7000! was written in red paint on the side of the hulking monstrosity which comprise of a gatling gun powered with the pack of a gatling laser that fired custom heavy shells which upon exiting the barrels was coated in a highly corrosive gunk making the whole gun ridiculous but it never worked until now.  
one by one the hulking beasts were cut down until the thing ran out of bullets rendering it completely useless and the remaining citizens were either captured or escaped but Jack and friends were captured "Uh where am i" Jack said groggily only to get sucker punched in the stomach "YU NO SPEAK HOMAN" came the voice of jacks mutant captor "Where am i?"Jack mumbled followed by another suckerpunch "PONY HOMAN YU IN CETEDEL"

with that came the sudden realization that the Brotherhood of Steel were either dead or captured along with him

"YU LUKY HOMAN MASTER GONE AND NOT BE BACK FORE LONG TIME" the monster spat at jack before leaving.

With the mutant gone gone jack looked around and saw that he was in a makeshift animal pen. To his left was a pen filled with molerats most likely used for food and to his right was the polar opposite of a molerat, a DeathClaw Matriarch and several eggs. Jack made sure to stay away from that end of the cage even though the matriarch didn't act aggressive and almost docile.

1 week later

"hey wake up"  
"wha-what?" jack mumbled coming out of a sleepy stupor "wait is that...GOB!"  
"yeah its me Jacky" Gob replied  
"how did you survive"  
"as it turns out these muties keep ghouls as slaves"  
"lucky you"  
"it sure is but hey i got you something" Gob said as he pulled out a small crudely raped package"its that old boblehead you had"  
"PIP! you,how did you manage to get a hold on him"  
"Old Gobs got a few tricks. I got to go Jacky." Gob said before quickly coming back "The other are alive and i think Butch,Kell and nova are around here somewhere i cant be sure your the only prisoner they don't move"  
"YU SLAVE LEAVE NOW"  
"Yes sir" Gob said as he shuffled out

As Gob left the mutant walked over to the death-claw cage

"YU WORTHLESS MONSTER NOT PRODUCE MEAN EGGS NOW ME HAVE TO KILL YOU!" the mutant yelled as to jacks surprise the the matriarch slyly slid one of her eggs over towards his cage and without hesitation jack snatched and hid the unborn egg.

One week later

"HOMAN WAKE UP!" shouted a familiar mutant voice  
"What whats going on"  
"HA HA IT TIME FOR YOU TO BE DIPPED IN THE GREEN STUF!"the monster shouted

While being literally dragged away via rope to his immanent demise Jack noticed Butch and Kell sitting in a cell but had no way of getting them to notice him. As Jack was being lowered down into the massive tub gunfire rang out and an explosion rang in the air and lucky for him, he stopped just above the vat.

"WAT WAS THAT! GO CHECK IT OUT!" shouted Jacks mutant captor and lieutenant

When the mutants squad left one familiar looking mutant tackled the green beast that was about to dump jack in the vat and given this chance Jack quickly kicked over the vat on the other mutants and the lieutenant before a huge hand grabbed him and snapped the chain

"Thanks..."  
"What don't recognize me i employed you since you were young"  
"MOIRA!"  
"Yes deary its me i was one of the first dipped and lucky me i stayed as smart as ever"  
"Well good to see you Moira lets get out of here but first we need to free the other prisoners and get something from my cell"  
oh all right but lets not take to long"

and so Moira freed the prisoners while Jack got pip and his new little carry along"

"All right i got what i needed lets go"  
"OK deary but were going to have some tag alongs"

behind Moira was every prisoner and slave in the Citadel all wielding improvised weapons and even firearms

"All right lets go" Jack said with the crack of a grin

After fighting through the lower levels freeing anyone and anything they found and slaying the non friendly mutants the entered the court yard and saw what was left of the BoS Followed by Lucas Simms and the rest of megaton, Rivet city security and citizens, the republic of Dave, regulators and every other faction in the waste, even raiders and slavers were fighting an equal group of Super mutants, Slave animals and ghouls and leading the mutants was none other than the Master riding on top of a super mutant behemoth and leading the charge for the good guys was Sarah Lyons.

"Good thing you got here we could use the back up" she yeld to the rag tag group  
"You heard the woman lets kill us some Muties" Jack screamed beating the closes bad mutant to him to a pulp

Even with the added help they only Barely pushed back the mutant swarm with heavy casualties but the 100 or so mutants along with the master fled but our heroes followed until they ended up at raven rock where the reserve mutants had been hiding.

"jesus we cant beat them" Butch moaned  
"we have to Bart!" yeld Gob  
"Damnit its Butch you roting meat sack" in a blind rage butch shot down 5 muties  
"Sorry Butch"Gob said flabbergasted  
"we need to get in there in kill their leader" Sarah said over the 200 year old building plans for the bunker fortress "we can sneak a team in here" Sarah pointed to a small air duct "Any volunteers" she asked  
"Ile go"Jack said  
"if your going im going" Kell said from his side  
"Great one more can go along"  
"Then count me me in"Jericho Shouted to everyone's surprise  
"well thats it get your gear and meet the assault squad over by the opening and don't worry they will cover you"

when the three finally met up they saw Moira and Bob Dave's son waiting for them.

"No time for small talk dearies you got a mutant to kill" Moira said cheerfully

after being shoved down a pipe by Moira s big green hand they finally wormed their way into the base. along the way Jericho popped and especially ugly mutant in the face the whole base was at their backs.

"there's the control room" Kell yeld  
"yeah and there's a whole lot of ugliness behind us"  
"shit we need to slow them down so can take out their master" Jack mumbled  
"Sigh You to better go be hero's" Jericho said before frying the control panel to the door they just came through  
"You cant be serious Jericho we cant leave you here"  
"then your gonna die here i ant done nothin good in my life knows my chance to earn a nicer place in hell now go"  
"fine but when we come back you better not be dead"  
"i wont with that attitude"

When Kell and Jack finally got through the door to the control room Jericho sealed the door and destroyed the control panel before turning to face his death,Click Screeee went the doors hydraulic frame.

"come on assholes!"  
"ok fan out and look for the master he cant be to well hidden in here"

the control room was fairly circular with a large console and screen in the middle.

"Jack i cant find hi.."

Crack!

"HAHA you think it would be that easy"  
"Kell!"  
"Dont bother that blow turned her inside to mush now"  
"You monster"  
"HAHA the proper term is Master but for you use my real name BRITNEY"  
"BRITNEY the Masters name it BRITNEY"  
"You mock me Its time to die HUMAN!"

Jack quickly dived out of the way and popped several bullets into the masters hide but didn't seem to do anything to the he could fire again the master had all ready pulled his-her sawed off out and fired at him which at long distance only peppered his left arm rendering it useless

"UGH dammit"  
"HAHA your going to die human.  
"Erg The names Jack you big green dumb-ass and your not gonna put me down!"  
"What!"

what The Master failed to relies was jack had a perfectly forged Bowie knife strapped to his left arm which was now, along with a frag grenade in his right hand

"yeah!" Jack yeld as he drove the blade deep into the masters chest with the frag strung to the hilt.

"WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

BOOM

the master was no more than a pair of legs and a waist with either side of the masters torso split down the middle

"Kell! Kell please tell me your all right" Jack yelled as he held her in his arms. it had taken him this long to relised he loved her and couldn't live with out her  
"Ja-Jack I i *cough cough* hurt all over"  
"its all right kell your gonna make it ok just stay awake.

only minutes later the door blew off the hinges to reveal Jericho peppered with bullet holes standing there looking at them before having several armored personnel storm the room and leave with kell. While Jack watched this Sarah Lyons walked in and pulled him to his feet and led him from the room


End file.
